Congratulations - A short story
by Not Calm Fangirl
Summary: Hey, this is my first story, so if you have any tips or corrections, please kindly comment below! This will be pretty hard to understand if you are not a Hamilton fan. It is fine if you sing all the words in your head, but I wrote it as if the two characters were talking, not singing. Don't worry though, I still sang it, too. Enjoy! (This is a one-shot)


Hamilton is sitting at his desk, stressed, yet received to be out of the public's sight; who exploded when The Reynold's Pamphlet was published. The door opened, and Alex shot

his head up, but let his shoulders release when he found Angelica, who had a spare key. He trusted that she, of all people, would understand. "Alexander…" She smiled sweetly,

and Alexander grinned in relief. His grin immediately melted when her eyes turned on a dangerously angry glare. Angelica still smiled, but it was no longer sweet, but like a wolf

showing its teeth right before it chewed down an innocent sheep. But this time, Alexander knew he was not innocent. In fact, he knew he was screwed when Angelica opened

her mouth to say "Congratulations".

"You have invented a new kind of stupid." Angelica spit out the last word like she was disgusted to even say it. She prowled towards his desk. "A damage you could never

undo," Angelica glared at Hamilton like he was a bug on a wall. "Kind of stupid." She spat. "Open all the cages in the zoo!" She exclaimed, then chuckled without humor.

"Surely, you didn't think this through," Angelica placed her right hand on her face, bewildered, but suddenly slammed her hands on Alex's desk. "Kind of stupid." She whispered

dangerously. "Let's review! You took a rumor," The woman twirled around, back to Hamilton, who was shaking at this point. "A few maybe 2 people knew." She raised and

moved her hands to prove her point. "And refused it by sharing an affair of which nobody has accused you." Angelica span back around at surprising speed. "I begged you to

take a break!" The young woman exclaimed once more. "You refused to." The female was close to her captive's face now, whispering again, as if asking if she were wrong.

Alexander said nothing. Angelica continued, walking around his desk. "So scared of what your enemies might do to you. You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to." When

she makes it back to the front, Angelica towers over Alex, speaking in a scolding manner, "You know why Jefferson can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts

with a response. So yeah," Angelica refuses to look at the man, disgusted. "Congratulations." Alexander was starting to get annoyed. Who cared if he cheated on his wife, and

then told the world about it? IT was to save his job, and his legacy. "Angelica-" He warns, but is cut off. "You redefined your legacy, congratulations!" At this point, Alex had had

enough. Nobody talked about his legacy. "It was an act of political sacrifice!" Alex had stood up now to meet Angelica's height. At the outburst, Angelica was stunned. She had

no idea why, but the girl knew it was time to let out her feelings. The truth spilled out. "I languished in a loveless marriage. I lived only to read your letters." It was now Alex's

turn to be surprised. "I look at you, and think 'God, what have we done with our lives, what did it get us'?" Only then did she look up and gazed into Alex's eyes, and

remembered the day when she first saw those dark brown pupils. Her voice is filled with pain, yet she continues. "That doesn't wipe the tears from the years away, but I'm back

in the city and I'm here to stay. Do you know what I am here to do?" Alexander had moved around his desk so there would be nothing in between them, and pulled his hand up

towards her cheek, a familiar and common gesture between the 2 of them. But that was when the dangerous glint Angelica's eyes formed once more, and grabbed his wrist

before it made contact. Still staring into his eyes, she said the words she never thought she would ever say. "I'm not here for you." Still holding his wrist tightly and gazing into

Alexander's eyes with determination, Angelica spoke with raw emotion. "I know my sister, like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind." This is

when she saw the picture of the couple having fun in the garden, a picture Angelica herself took. Staring at it, she reminded herself, "And a million years ago she said to me,

'This one's mine'. So I stood by. Do you know why?" Angelica yanked Alex's wrist forward, making him yelp when her face was inches near his. Full of boiling anger and ,

Angelica screamed. "I know my sister more than anything in this life! I would choose her happiness over mine, every time. ELIZA!" Saying her name made Angelica

explode with tears, but her death grip on Alexander's wrist only grew tighter, like a snake. "IS THE BEST THING IN OUR LIVES. SO NEVER LOSE SIGHT OF THE FACT THAT YOU

HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH THE BEST WIFE." Alexander's wrist was freed, but only because Angelica's hands were tight around themselves as fists. Tears streaming down her

neck, Angelica screamed. "CONGRATULATIONS, FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. EVERY SACRIFICE YOU MAKE IS FOR MY SISTER, GIVE HER THE BEST LIFE." She grabbed

Alexander's shoulders as she repeated once more. "CONGRATULATIONS." As quick and hard as lightning, a burning blow came across Alex's face from Angelica's tight fist,

pressing him back on his desk. Glass shattered when the picture of Alex and his wife fell on the floor. The door slammed. When Alex got up to stop her, the door was already

slammed. The only trace that she was ever there was a crumbled up piece of paper that said:

"The Reynolds Pamphlet".

 _Thank you for reading my short story form of the song: Congratulations, written by Lin Miranda and used in the musical 'Hamilton'. None of the characters belong to me, and all the lines said are directly from the song, which does not belong to me, either. It all belongs to LIn, except the writing, of course. The lyrics are_ _here_ _. I really hope you liked it!_


End file.
